


Goodbye

by MuspelYuri



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Break Up, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29159889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MuspelYuri/pseuds/MuspelYuri
Summary: Harry wants to stay together while Draco has enough of getting hurt and breaks things up.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 16





	Goodbye

“You were never there when I needed you, so how am I supposed to trust you now?” Draco asked.  
“That’s not true, I always did my best for you!” Harry said.  
“Really? So leaving me to fend for myself was doing your best?” Draco said.  
“I never meant to, I will be there for you now.” Harry said.  
“Sorry, but I don’t believe your promises anymore. You let me down too many times.” Draco said.  
“Let me prove to you that I’ve changed.” Harry begged.  
“No! You’ve done enough! You would just let me down again.” Draco said.  
“But I love you.” Harry exclaimed.  
“All your love has ever done is hurt me and if that is love I don’t want it.” Draco said.  
“I didn’t know. Just ask anyone, I don’t hurt them because I love them.” Harry said.  
“Yet the one person you claimed to love the most you hurt endlessly. I’m not weak or defenceless anymore.” Draco said.  
“I never thought you were.” Harry claimed.  
“No, I guess you didn’t. You just thought it was easy to string me along and use me.” Draco exclaimed.  
“When did I ever do that?” Harry asked.  
“All of the times you used me to make you feel better and never did the same for me. All the times you made jokes about me behind my back. I am done with you. Forever.” Draco said.  
“No, please don’t.” Harry begged.  
“Goodbye Harry. It’s over, just go find someone else.” Draco said.


End file.
